poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the LEGO Movie World and Hill Valley
This is how our Heroes went to the LEGO Movie World and Hill Valley in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. Our Heroes arrived in Bricksburg and they saw Emmet and Bad Cop look in a Hurry Emmet: Hurry up! Bad Cop: I am! And then they bump into Ryan and his friends Ryan: Careful, you two. Emmet: Sorry. Ryan: Look in a hurry, What's wrong? Bad Cop: We were trying to find our friends from Lord Business and we have to hurry and find them in Bricksburg Ryan: Hmm, looks like you need some help, right? Emmet: Yeah, can you help us? Ryan: Alright, you lead the way. Emmet: Sure. They went and they see Unikitty, Batman and Benny in Emmet's Apartment Emmet: Guys, what are you doing in my Apartment? Benny: To stay hidden from Lord Business. Batman: So we have to use your apartment for this. Unikitty: And it look so pretty. Emmet: Okay, so what's going on? Benny: All the People around Bricksburg lost all their memories and they thought the Masterbuilder took them. Emmet: That's crazy! We didn't took them. Batman: I know, but who's the culprit? Emmet: We'll find out, and hey, where's Wyldstyle? Unikitty: She isn't with you? Oh no, don't tell us she on her own? Emmet: Yeah, well, let's go find her. Bad Cop: Come on. They went off to find her and they found her unconscious from the Heartless Emmet: Wyldstyle! Bad Cop: We have to save her! They save her Emmet: Lucy? Ryan: She's knock out, and I think she'll be okay. Emmet: Alright, let's go of here, before- A flash has blinded them and Wyldstyle is gone Emmet: What was that? Hey, where's Wyldstyle?! ?????: Right here. It was Lord Business and he's holding her Emmet: Lord Business. How did you find us? Lord Business: Look at Bad Cop's Ankle. Bad Cop got Tracking device on his ankle Benny: Oh no! He must be tracking us from that Device! Bad Cop removed it and smash it to pieces Bad Cop: I can't believe it! Lord Business: Well, I can take my leaving, Chao. He left with Wyldstyle Emmet: I can't believe, this happen. Ryan: You can't just give up, Wyldstyle need you, Emmet. Emmet: I know, but I don't know what to do.... Ryan: You can anything that you want to save Wyldstyle, beside she need you, Emmet. And you need to save her. So stop being sad, and do something. Emmet: I know... but how can i.... Wait! I got it! Everyone, I got a plan for us to stop Lord Business. Hours Later Evil Ryan: Lord Business, come on! We surrender! He appeared Lord Business: You are? Ryan: Yes! We are! Lord Business: Finally! What, where's Brickowski? Benny: Emmet, Now! Then Emmet stop Lord Business and save Wyldstyle Lord Business: What the!? What's going on!? Ryan: Got ya, Lord Business! Looks like you've been fooled! We are going to distract you, so Emmet can ruined your plans! Emmet: And I let them fool you, So I can Save Wyldstyle. Looks like you're out of plan. Lord Business: That's it! You ask for it! They are fight him and they defeated him Hours Later Ryan: Looks like everything is back to normal now. Emmet: Yeah. Well, time for me to head home. Ryan: You sure you don't want to come with us? Emmet: Yeah, but take this. He give a card of himself to Ryan Emmet: You can call me anytime you want. Ryan: I will, and I hope you can have great memories with your friends. Emmet: Yeah, See ya. They left Bricksburg and they were in Hill Valley, and they saw Marty holding a Box full of Blueprints Ryan: Hey, where are you going? Marty: I'm going to give those Blueprint to Doc's Place. And I have to hurry, now. Ryan: Can we help you? You drop all the Blueprints along the way. Marty: Oh my bad, please help me. They pick them up and went to Doc's House and they made it here Evil Ryan: Finally, that's all the Blueprints we been holding. My hand is not good. Doc: Thank you for bringing those Blueprint to me. He look at Invention Piece and noticed something missing Doc: Great Scott! I forgot the Tools and the Metals. For my Inventions! Ryan: Where did you put them, Doc? Doc: I must have to get those from the store, and even though, the Expo will begin in 3 Hours. Ryan: Don't worry, we'll get those for you. Doc: Thank you. They went off to get those and they find out that all the Tools and Metals has been sold out Ryan: What? Sold out? They saw the Heartless take all the Metals and Tools Ryan: Hey! Crash: Heartless! Give those back! They are fighting them and they did it and they got all the Tools and Metals back Marty: Thanks. Then Biff took the Tools and Metals from our Heroes Ryan: Hey!!! Those were ours! Marty: Boot! Give us back! They chase after him and he saw him scared from a Giant Heartless Ryan: Great! Now have to deal with this. They are fighting it and they defeated it Hours Later Doc has finish his Inventions Doc: It's finally complete! Marty: What was it? Doc: I called it the Flavour Ice Cream and Jelly Machine! I got all the fruits inside the Machine, and I hope I can win this Expo. Ryan: Great! And it's time for us to go. Hope you win the Expo. Doc: Ok, Ryan. See you soon. They left and they are back in Castle Oblivion Sci-Ryan: Aw... I hope the Optimus and the other is gonna be okay... Ryan: Why bring that up? Matau: I had to be sure that I hadn't forgotten him. Crash: How'd that go for ya? Sci-Ryan: Good! I remembered---we're on a quest to find Optimus and the others. Crash: I remember that too. They helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I think... Sci-Ryan: You got it, Crash! y! Ryan: And me--- I'm looking for my brother. He was with the Optimus, Zig and Bumblebee when the door closed. Hm. I guess there's no way we'll forget the most important memories. Crash: That's good. 'Cause I don't want to forget... They leave the Exit Hall. Meanwhile In another room inside the castle. Axel and a woman wearing a similar black coat are standing near a crystal ball Larxene: You seem pretty intrigued by this Ryan kid. Axel: Are you telling me you're not, Larxene? Larxene giggles Larxene: Haven't decided yet... I think what intrigues me more is what you see in him. Axel: There was a time he became a Heartless. And if one becomes a Heartless--- Larxene: They lose their minds and their feelings... They're consumed by the darkness. Axel: Right. But not Ryan. He held on to his feelings, even as a Heartless. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that. Larxene: It's the strength of his heart... That's what interests you. Why the Keyblade chose Ryan's heart. Axel: To unlock the mysteries of the heart. Isn't that the Organization's mission? Larxene snickers. Back to our Heroes Crash: Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten... Bertram: Hmm... If we did, what would it have been? They think for a moment Evil Anna: I can't think of anything, so maybe that means that I really am losing my memories. Evil Ryan looks sad Crash: But whatever they were, they couldn't have been very important memories, right? Ryan: Right, or else I don't think you would have forgotten it. Ryan takes out a star made out of gem Ryan: Look. Crash: What is it? Ryan: A good luck charm Meg gave me. It's special to her, so I promised that I would return it. I'll never forget making that promise. It's why I could never forget Meg. They nod Ryan: Am I right, Meg? Ryan sees an image of Meg in his head. They smile at each other. Then a girl appears behind him Ryan: Huh?! Ryan looks back but the girl disappears Ryan: Oh... Do I know...that girl? Crash: Hey, Ryan. Where did you go? Ryan: Sorry. Never mind. Matau: We better keep goin'. He use the Card and went to the door Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan